


A Highschool au (The Mysterius Number)

by Scolethegore



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Vicxine - Freeform, Yuri, chasefield, dont like dont read, lol im never finishing ths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolethegore/pseuds/Scolethegore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>max keeps getting text from a secret number! She doesnt knw who it is but will it interfeir with her crush on victoria??</p><p>Find out!</p><p>(rated e for some frick fracking and sex lanuguage later on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who was phone???

**Author's Note:**

> i dnt have a beta so if they are mistakes ITS NOT MY FAULT. lol
> 
> enjoy the story ^_^ !!!!!
> 
> comment please!!!

Max hid her face in her locker as Victoria Chase walk by.

 

"What are you doing hipster!?" Victoria question rudely 

 

Max stumbles with her words n drops her notebook on the floor.

 

"I- um- I'm just-"

 

"Shut it caulfield. god your so weird." She rolls her eyes. Taylor laughs behind her  and Max blushes because she's embaressed.  She runs to the bathroom and slames her locker but she doesn't see Victorias slightly sad face as she runs away!

 

Her heart hurts but she could never tell Victoria her true feelings... 

 

Deep down her heart aches.

 

She could never tell any1 about her crush...

 

-IN THE BATHROOM-

 

Max wipes water n her face and gets ready to go to photographery class. She gets nervous when she goes because she knows she has to see victoria in there and they sit next to each other.

 

When she walks in she keep her head down and doesnt talk to anyone. She wishes chloe were in this school because she could have somene to talk to but the only one she talks to is warren and Kate, but Warren is a major fucking douche bag so she talks to Kate more.

 

Max is siting in class and gets a mysterious text from someone in class! She doesnt know who it is but she checks it anyway

 

MYSTERIOUS NUMBER: I want your boobs in my mouth

 

Max gasps and look around blushing. She never get a message like that before but no one in class is on their phone.

 

Shes about to text back and ask who it is but then the teacher mr. jeffereson call on her

 

"MAX WHY R U NOT PAYING ATTENTION"

 

"I'm sorry mr. jefferson..."

 

"OK but ANSWER HE QUESTION I JUST ASKED"

 

"Im sorry wat was the question again?"

 

"w hich photoegrapher made the daqarien process??"

 

"ummmmm" max says. She forgot to study Again, she doesnt know the answer!

 

"ummm'

 

"ANSWER the Question Max!"

 

"Victoria smirks interupts her n says the right answer.

 

it makes Max feel really stupid but she also blush because she saw Victoria smirk and it was cute as hella (A/N: lol get it? cause they use hella alot)

 

"very good Victoria" Mr Jeffereson says. 

 

Max doesnt like mr Jeffereson he's kind of creepy and an asshole but she doesnt say anything about it because she want good grades and not to be on is bad side.

 

When he turn away Max sneakily goes back to see her phone.

 

Max: who is dis???

 

The phone doesnt text back for the rest of class and Max is left wondering. 

 

On her way out the door she feel her phone vibrate again!

 

MN (A/N: I abreviated mysterious number): Youll never know ;)

 

It confuses Max but she walks back to her dorm and sighs. _Maybe I should block it,_ she think but she is lonely and doesnt have any friends so she just leaves it. 

 

_Maybe I can talk to this person. even though theyre kind of weird butmaybe theyre weird just like me..._

 

She hope they text back later..


	2. beginning of romance??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: second chapter :D but i dont knw how often ill updte :0
> 
> comment tho and tell me what u think so far!!!!

Max is in her room wen she get another text from the mysterius number

 

MN: Im thinkin about u

 

it says and Max gulps. This is crazy someone is actually interested in her n they still texting her

 

Max: hey 

 

Max shifts in her bed. She doesnt really know what to say, and she really bad at conversation but hopes the person is still interested.

 

A few min past n Max is nervous but decides to text agan anyway

 

Max: um... how did u get this number?

 

MN: i have my ways

 

Max: lol what does that mean

 

MN: it means i got some1 to give it to me bc i wanted to talk to you

 

Max blushes down when she reads it. this person wantedto  talk to her. omg.

 

MN: i cant stop thinking about you max 

 

MN: I want u

 

HOLY SHIT!!!!! Max thinks. this can t be real. but wait. she has t know if this person is a boy or girl. (she hopes its not warren that wouldd be really fucking gross) (A/N: lol)

 

Max: are you a boy??

 

MN: I dont know why dont you tell me what you think ;)

 

Max: i hope your a girl but i dont knw

 

MN: im a girl n i want to sext wit u

 

MN: I want my tounge in ur mouth. and i wan to kiss down ur neck

 

MN: I want to stick my hand dwon ur pantys and touch clitorus 

 

Max feels her you-know-what go hot and crazy

 

She want to text back and try to sext (but she dont know how lol) but she thinks about her crush on Victoria! She cant cheat on her crush! it feels too wrong... 

 

she take a deep breath.

 

Max: Im sorry, mysteruious number.

 

Max: but there is another on in my heart

 

There is a pause in the messages n for 10 min the mn stops textng

 

MN: I usnderstand

 

MN: who is it??

 

Max is embaressed she cant tell who it is because the person probably wouldnt understand. No body really understands victoria and if she told the mn they would probab laugh at her and call her stupiid for liking such a cold heartless bitch.

 

deep down max knows victoria has love.

 

Max: I cant tell u...

 

Max: but I really love her

 

Max:I just dont know how to say it

 

Max can almos feeel the jealousy through the phone.

 

MN: u should try n tell her then.

 

Then the mysteriuos number doesnt text back and max thinks she made a mistake. but she thinks about what she said.

 

The mysteruous girl told her to tell her crush how she felt. She wonders as she laying on her bed if she should but is scarred at the thought.

 

She clenches her fist.

 

"no..." she says to th e open air of her room

 

"no! I will tell victoria tomarrow! no more hiding my feelings all the time."

 

Max doesnt know if shes made a big mistaeke or a big step foward but she resolves that she will do it.

 

She will tell victoria chase she is in live with her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
